


El impulso necesario

by RRR_ (Beork)



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Abrir los ojos por fin, Amistad verdadera, Atreverse a dar el paso, Empuje, F/M, Locura al final
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beork/pseuds/RRR_
Summary: Aram Y Liz cultivan una amistad verdadera y se ayudarán mutuamente en un momento trascendental en sus vidas.
Relationships: Aram Mojtabai & Samar Navabi, Aram Mojtabai/Samar Navabi, Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo a los personajes de The Blacklist y no obtengo ningún beneficio de esto. Es estrictamente para fines de entretenimiento de los fanáticos.

\- “Lo siento” dijo Aram. “Hemos perdido la conexión”

Cooper frunció el ceño. Una operación tan sencilla solía ser coser y cantar para Aram. Liz intentó salir en su ayuda:

\- “ Quizá pueda pedirle a Reddington que use a su fuente en la embajada y podamos acceder a la información por otro medio”

\- “Si Agente Keen, ponte en contacto con Reddington y los agentes Navabi y Ressler diseñarán la operación para que os podáis infiltrar”.

\- “Gracias” articuló en silencio Aram. Liz le devolvió una sonrisa.

Reddington pudo persuadir a su contacto en la embajada y puso en marcha el plan para infiltrarse con Liz en la fiesta de bienvenida del nuevo embajador de Portugal. La información de los archivos con los agentes comprometidos de todos los países de la Unión Europea, colaboradores de los Estados Unidos, había salido de una de sus fuentes en Lisboa. Sabían que los archivos se encontraban en los Estados Unidos y habían seguido la pista hasta la embajada de Portugal en DC. Un funcionario que estaba vinculado al Cabal quería vender los archivos al mejor postor y comprometer las vidas de tantos agentes que se habían arriesgado por la seguridad de todos.

Navabi y Ressler acudieron a la embajada vestidos de camareros. Iban a infiltrarse en el catering por si hacía falta reforzar la seguridad de Liz y Red.

Red estaba fantástico con un esmoquin y unos gemelos deslumbrantes. Liz usaba un discreto vestido azul marino que le permitía esconder sus armas cuando una vez dentro Navabi y Ressler pudieran proporcionárselas.

\- “Atenta Lizzie. Ese es el funcionario según mi contacto” Tiago Cordeiro estaba visiblemente nervioso esperando a su comprador. “Probablemente no lleve los archivos consigo, tienes que encontrarlos en su despacho”.

\- “Boa noite” se adelantó Red. 

Liz sabía cuál era su posición así que se escabulló rápidamente a las oficinas de la embajada, buscó el puesto del funcionario. 

A Red no sólo le interesaban los archivos, quería averiguar quién en el Cabal estaba tan interesado en comprarlos, creía conocer toda la estructura de la organización criminal, pero ninguno de los componentes que él conocía encajaba en el perfil de estar tan interesado en desmantelar los servicios de inteligencia de los países europeos. Así que se lo llevó al garaje discretamente dónde había quedado con Liz, Ressler y Navabi. Mientras dirigía a Tiago apretando una pistola sobre su costado aparecieron unos hombres y le pillaron desprevenido. Red estaba en peligro ya que quien fuera el misterioso miembro del Cabal querría liquidarlo para no descubrirse.

Ressler y Navabi esperaban en el garaje cuando Liz apareció con la memoria usb.

\- “¿Dónde está Reddington? Ya debería estar aquí”

\- “Liz tenemos que irnos de aquí, esto es una embajada y el FBI no tiene poder para actuar aquí, Reddington nos va a comprometer a todos” Dijo Ressler.

\- “Marchaos ya, llevadle la memoria a Aram y que avise a los servicios de inteligencia europeos” 

Sin esperar respuesta fue rápidamente a buscar a Red. “Dónde estás” pensaba mientras recorría angustiada los pasillos de la embajada.

\- “Despídete Reddington”

\- “Estas cometiendo un error, dime quien te envía y tendrás una jubilación dorada, tú y tus gorilas”

El sicario encañonó a Red en su cabeza y el solo murmuró “Lizzie” cuando en ese preciso momento se abrió la puerta y Liz abatió a los 3 hombres que estaban a punto de matar a Red.  
\- “Tenemos que salir de aquí YA”

\- “No lo entiendes, tenía que averiguar quién estaba detrás”

\- “Oh lo siento, eso era antes o después de que te reventaran el cráneo”

Sin más se escabulleron de la embajada. Volvieron a la oficina de correos donde Harold les recibió más que contento con salvarle la vida a tantos agentes comprometidos.

\- “Emmm Liz siento mucho haberos puesto en peligro, no sé qué me paso, normalmente habría podido entrar en el ordenador de Cordeiro y no habríamos necesitado recuperar el usb.”

\- “¡Hey! Tranquilo Aram, ¿qué te pasa?” Preguntó Liz ahora preocupada realmente.

\- “No es nada, no puedo dormir últimamente, tengo un vecino en obras, mi apartamento tiene humedades…”

\- “Y además hay una morena en la oficina que te tiene sin dormir… ah y esa morena no soy yo claro” Dijo Liz con humor refiriéndose a Samar.

Liz le miró con cariño, Aram necesitaba una amiga de verdad y ella siempre lo había apreciado con sinceridad, podría decir que era una de las mejores personas que conocía.

\- ¿Por qué no te vienes unos días a mi casa? Desde que se fue Tom aquello está muy aburrido.

\- “Si supongo que convivir con un sociópata como Tom hace la rutina más divertida” Bromeó Aram. “Liz no quiero ser una molestia, no soy muy buena compañía últimamente”

\- “Tonterías. Podemos usar tu cuenta de Netflix, ver maratones de series y comer kilos de helado.”

Aram sonrió sinceramente y aceptó. Fueron al apartamento de Aram para buscar sus cosas y llegaron a la casa de Liz, la casa que había compartido con un mentiroso compulsivo y donde había construido un matrimonio que era una farsa desde el principio. Liz también necesitaba algo así, llenar esta casa vacía con amigos de verdad como Aram.


	2. Cena sorpresa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red no esperaba encontrarse a Aram en delantal tan sonriente.

Aram se había instalado en la habitación de invitados y habían estado viendo series hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Liz sospechaba que convivir con Aram sería una de las cosas más sencillas del mundo, Aram era una persona equilibrada, con sentimientos puros, sin mentiras, sin juegos. Liz sacó el tema de Samar y estuvieron hablando de los sentimientos profundos que Aram tenía por ella, pero que no se atrevía a profesar. 

Aram se sentía triste de repente y Liz propuso que preparan la cena entre los dos, puso un disco de música pop de los ´90 y 2000 y Aram empezó a animarse cuando sonaba Beyoncé. Era muy fácil alegrar a Aram. Liz sabía que tenían todo el fin de semana para analizar la situación sentimental de sus dos compañeros de trabajo y darle a Aram la confianza suficiente para confesárselo a Samar.

Cuando estaban cortando las verduras mientras cantaban y bailaban sonó el timbre. 

\- “¿Puedes abrir tu Aram? Estoy con los tomates”

Cuando Aram abrió la puerta palideció de repente, especialmente al encontrarse a Reddington con un semblante serio y la ceja derecha elevada.

\- “¡Oh! Señor Reddington estábamos preparando la cena” Susurró Aram empeorando la situación.

\- “¡Red, Dembé! Pasad. ¿Ocurre algo?” dijo Liz mientras acudía secándose las manos.

\- “No no Elizabeth, no queremos molestar, estamos interrumpiendo vuestro día de descanso, yo… solo quería darte las gracias por lo de la embajada. Traigo un vino de Oporto, bueno… pretendía ser una referencia a Portugal claro” Red empezó a divagar como pocas veces en su vida.

\- “¡Estupendo! ¡Muchas gracias Red! No tenías por qué hacerlo. ¿Os quedáis a cenar? Preguntó Liz mirando tanto a Dembé como a Red.

\- “Claro Elizabeth”. Contestó Dembé adelantándose a Red. “Huele estupendamente muchas gracias”

Dembé tomó la iniciativa y se puso a ayudar en la cocina. Preparó unas tostas de salmón en cuestión de minutos. Red puso la mesa mientras contaba una de sus historias, más que nada para calmar su sorpresa inicial, se daba cuenta que Aram y Lizzie estaban como amigos y pudo deducir que Lizzie estaba intentando animar a Aram después de varios días alicaído, muy probablemente a causa de Samar. 

\- “Es curioso que hayamos encontrado la información de los agentes en Lisboa. Una ciudad encantadora, un día te llevaré Lizzie” Dijo Red empezando a soltarse “Lisboa fue un nido de espionaje en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, apasionante”

\- “¿Nos sentamos ya? Dijo Liz abriendo el Oporto y sirviéndolo en cuatro copas.

La cena fluía, especialmente con Red contando historias sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Dembé observaba a su amigo mirar entusiasmado a Elizabeth y empezó a fraguar un plan.

Discretamente sacó el móvil y envió un mensaje a Samar. Habían trabajado juntos más de una vez para colaborar con Red y tenían una correcta relación: “Estamos en casa de Elizabeth y Aram está con ella. ¿Puedes inventarte algo para sacarlo de la casa y dejar solos a Raymond y Elizabeth? Creo que es el momento idóneo”

La jugada podría salirle doblemente perfecta a Dembé.


	3. Solos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al fin solos

Liz estaba riéndose a carcajadas con las historias de Red. La cena estaba yendo muy bien en ese punto y la botella de Oporto había desaparecido casi completamente. A decir verdad ni Dembé ni Aram beben alcohol y se habían servido aparte agua. Pero Liz y Red habían dado buena cuenta de sus copas, y estaban más relajados que nunca.

En ese momento sonó el móvil de Aram que inmediatamente puso una cara de susto. –“Es Samar” dijo pálido. –“¿Sí Samar, dime estoy en casa de Liz… o sea… quiero decir que estamos cenando con el Señor Reddington y con Dembé…” contestó Aram atropelladamente.

\- “Aram, no sé qué le pasa a mi ordenador, estoy intentando descargarme las cuentas de las empresas fantasma de los miembros del Cabal que Reddington nos encargó y creo que mi ordenador ha muerto en el intento”

\- “Oh, bueno no te preocupes, esas webs tienen cortafuegos muy eficaces, intentaré entrar yo desde aquí”

\- “¿Por qué no vienes a mi casa y me enseñas como se hace?” Dijo Samar en su habitual tono asertivo, “Es decir, si no estoy interrumpiendo nada con Liz”

\- “No no, claro que no, de hecho…”

\- “Bien, gracias Aram” Interrumpió Samar “prepararé algo de postre para compensarte por tus molestias”.

Aram miró a Liz con los ojos muy abiertos, Liz estaba bastante alegre con el Oporto y le sonrió con confianza.

\- “Bueno, Liz tengo que irme… yo…”

\- “Aram, todo irá bien” Le contestó sonriendo.

\- “Haz tu magia muchacho” le dijo con humor Red.

\- “Puedo acercarte yo” se ofreció Dembé sorprendiendo a Red “debería comprobar que todo va bien con la huelga en el puerto. Puedo venir a buscarte después Raymond, solo avísame cuando quieras, me puedo encargar de esto yo solo”

Liz se acercó discretamente a Aram para arreglarle la camisa. Le sonrió con confianza y le susurró “Arriésgate Aram, merece la pena”. Aram se quedó mirando a Red y le contestó: “Lo mismo te digo Liz”, dejándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se iban los dos.

\- “Eres muy buena amiga Lizzie” aseveró Red “Aram necesitaba algo asi, ojalá hubiera podido haber tenido una charla con él”

\- “¡Oh! No me digas que tienes un compendio de consejos de seducción” dijo Liz con humor.

Se rieron los dos, estaban más relajados que nunca, en parte por el Oporto, en parte porque siempre fluían cuando estaban solos y dejaban a un lado los problemas y secretos.

\- “Así que es por Samar” Red no pretendía curiosear, intentaba comprender la situación de Aram. El también lo apreciaba, bueno al igual que a Samar. 

\- "Solo necesita confianza Red" 

\- "Y nada mejor que bailar canciones de Beyoncé para soltarse un poco ¿no?" 

Liz volvió a reírse a carcajadas. 

\- “Beyoncé siempre funciona sí.” Dijo.

\- “Sin duda”, respondió Red. “Aunque yo soy más de John Coltrane”. 

El Oporto estaba haciendo efecto porque Liz le miro a los ojos. 

\- “Y aparte del jazz ¿qué te hace relajarte Red?” Pregunto sugerentemente.

\- “Oh bueno, no hay nada más relajante que cenar con la mujer que te ha salvado la vida hace menos de veinticuatro horas”. 

\- Eso no fue nada Red. Te he dicho que me preocupo por ti. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo. 

Se miraron a los ojos con ternura. El vino les había calentado los corazones y Red no quería llevar las cosas más allá.

\- "Te ayudo a recoger Lizzie"

\- “De eso nada Red! Ya lo recogeré mañana”. 

\- “Tonterías, dejame recoger esto. Relájate en el sofá Lizzie.”

Liz aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuando Red acabo se sentó a su lado en el sofá y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos saltando las chispas otra vez.   
Fue Liz la que no pudo resistirse. 

\- "Creía que te había perdido en la embajada Red" le dijo con los ojos empañados. 

\- “Yo también creía que no volvía a verte”

\- “Dijiste mi nombre” dijo Liz suavemente después de unos segundos de silencio.

\- “¿Que?”

\- “Cuando te tenían encañonado. Dijiste Lizzie”.

\- “Si...”

Liz se acercó de repente a su boca. Esa boca que ella no dejaba de mirar cuando él le hablaba, esa boca que se torcía y chasqueaba cuando se enfadaba. Comenzó a besarlo con pasión y humedad, solicitando acceso a su lengua desde el primer segundo que se rozaron. 

Oh! Red sabía deliciosamente. Quería devorarlo y memorizar como sus labios se ajustaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. 

Red se quedó en shock. Liz se había acercado de repente besándolo con tanta pasión que no podía procesarlo. Por si fuera poco segundos después se había subido a horcajadas sobre él y podía sentir el calor y la humedad que salían de esos pantalones cortos deliciosos que Liz llevaba. 

Era demasiado para Red. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas estaba despidiéndose de ella susurrando "Lizzie" como una oración y ahora estaban bebiéndose el uno al otro a morro. Como dos seres sedientos en el desierto. 

La agarro tiernamente de los hombros, pero con firmeza y la separó de él. 

La miro a los ojos con todo el amor que se guardaba. 

\- “Lizzie cariño, no sabes cuánto deseo esto, pero nos hemos bebido una botella de vino y no quiero hacerlo así. Yo no soy así. Y mucho menos contigo.”

Liz Le miro a los ojos mientas Red se levantaba y se ponía la chaqueta. 

\- “Ten por seguro que mañana te llamaré Lizzie. Déjame hacerlo a mi manera por favor.”

Y se fue de la casa mientras llamaba a Dembé para que fuera a recogerle. Dejando a Liz frustrada y a la vez asombrada por el respeto que Red siempre le demostró. 

Justo en ese mismo momento recibió un mensaje en el móvil. Era de Aram.: “Liz, me quedo a dormir en casa de Samar. Quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas. Gracias por ser tan buena amiga.”

Fantástico. Aram iba a mojar esta noche y Liz se quedaba a dos velas. 

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

\- “¿Cómo ha ido todo?” pregunto Dembé desde el espejo retrovisor. 

\- “Parece que lo que tuvieras planeado acaba de despegar Dembé.” Dijo Red sin mirarlo.


	4. Primera Cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparándose para una incómoda conversación

Liz se despertó de mal humor, no, no era tan básica como para frustrarse sexualmente, ella era una mujer con una sana sexualidad que sabía cómo satisfacerse a sí misma, nada le habría apetecido más anoche que tener sexo salvaje y apasionado con Red, pero no era eso, no.

Sentía que había perdido una oportunidad de romper las distancias entre ellos, sentía que la caballerosidad de Red había arruinado una expresión espontánea de la pasión que obviamente se tenían. Había sido un malentendido, ella debería haberle detenido en ese mismo momento y no permitirle ponerse la chaqueta, más bien todo lo contrario, arrancarle el resto de la ropa. Tenía que haberle hecho entender que ella deseaba esto mucho antes, y que el vino no tenía nada que ver en su decisión, sí, quizá el vino había servido como mecha, pero la dinamita aguardaba dentro de ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Red no había pegado ojo, había detenido algo que llevaba deseando tanto tiempo solo por el hecho de respetar a Lizzie, si algo así tenía que suceder sería estando los dos sobrios.

Pero a lo largo de la noche habían aparecido los miedos de siempre, ponerla en peligro, ¿en qué situación iba a poner a Lizzie si se unían al nivel que ambos deseaban? ¿Echaría por la borda todo el trabajo de su vida de alejarla de este mundo? También sabía que si estaban juntos iba a poder protegerla mucho mejor, pero eso solo funcionaría si le contaba todo.

Contarle todo a Elisabeth, que locura. Solo de pensarlo palidecía de miedo. ¿Y si la perdía para siempre?

“Oh vamos” se dijo a sí mismo “¿ya te estás casando con ella y teniendo niños? No corras tanto que solo ha sido un beso Red. ¿Y si hoy se da cuenta que solo fue el vino y se arrepiente?” Red volvió a palidecer. Liz había sufrido mucho cuando conoció la verdad sobre Tom, quizá solo quería un parche; y Red estaba dispuesto a ser lo que fuera para Elizabeth. Podría ser un parche o la venda entera. “Vamos Red, tienes que llamarla de una vez, no seas un maldito cobarde”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

\- “Hey” contestó Liz al teléfono cuando vio en la pantalla Nicks Pizza. “Hola Red”

\- “Lizzie” comenzó Red “Siento haberme ido así ayer de casa, ¿Cómo estás?

\- “Red me gustaría hablar contigo, ayer no me dejaste explicarte”

\- “Por supuesto, te viene bien tomar algo por ahí”

\- “¿Por qué no te pasas por casa?” dijo Liz imitando el tono asertivo de Samar de anoche, a ella le funcionó “Estaré esperando” y sin más le colgó a un asombrado Red

Dembé estaba leyendo el periódico delante de Red y empezó a sonreír. 

\- “Ay hermano, tan versado en mujeres y todavía no sabes que no se les puede dejar a medias”

\- “Oh! Cállate Dembé.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Liz estaba preparando café y vistiéndose apropiadamente, pensó en utilizar algún pijama de verano revelador pero no quería presionar a Red, ¿Y si no quería o se arrepentiría después? Así que se puso un vestido skate de flores y coloreó sus labios y mejillas. Buena elección, si la cosa se calentaba estaría desnuda en pocos segundos, pensó con picardía.

En ese momento sonó el móvil, inmediatamente pensó que Red pudiera arrepentirse o algo así, pero vio el nombre de Aram en la pantalla.

\- “Hey Liz ¡hola!”

\- “Aram que bien escucharte, como estas?

\- “Eeem bien muy bien, estoy saliendo de casa de Samar, quiero comprarle el desayuno” empezó Aram “Liz ayer le conté todo, se lo dije todo y estuvimos juntos” dijo Aram con nerviosismo

\- “Eso es estupendo Aram, sabía que teníais una historia juntos, me alegro mucho por ti”  
\- “Gracias Liz, me diste mucha confianza, eeem oye ¿cómo fueron las cosas con el Señor Reddington? Creo que Dembé nos preparó una encerrona”

\- Bien por Dembé, pero las cosas no fueron del todo bien Aram, no se que ocurre, cuando nos besamos se fue enseguida de la casa, ahora mismo está viniendo para acá y no se que esperar, no se me dan bien estas conversaciones, y todo con él es siempre tan complicado…”

Ding dong

\- “Oh Aram te dejo, justo está llamando.”

\- “Vale Liz, no soy el mejor para darte consejos, pero estoy seguro de que todo fluirá, ¿sabes? Desde fuera se os nota la conexión brutal que tenéis”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Dembé conducía el Mercedes hasta la casa de Liz, Red había pensado en parar en una floristería, “¿Flores? ¿De verdad? Oh por Dios santo Red que cliché” se dijo a sí mismo. Así que pararon en la mejor pastelería de la ciudad y Red compro unos deliciosos croissants y pasteles de pistacho y miel.

Aparcaron junto a la casa de Liz y Dembé arrancó el coche dejando a Red solo ante el peligro.

Ding Dong.


	5. Basta de malentendidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz y Red tienen mucho que hacerse y poco que decirse en estos momentos

Cuando Liz abrió la puerta se miraron a los ojos con cierta incomodidad, “Joder Red, esto es culpa tuya” pensó Liz para sus adentros “A estas horas podríamos haber despertado juntos y estar desayunando después de una noche de sexo salvaje, y sin embargo aquí estamos sin saber qué hacer”

\- “Pasa Red”

\- “Mmm Buenos días Lizzie, eeem, he traído unos pasteles si te parece bien”

Liz le sonrió mientras Red ponía los pasteles en la encimera de la cocina.

\- “Desde luego, mucho mejor unos pasteles que un vino que te va a hacer salir corriendo de mi casa” Dijo Liz atacando la cuestión principal y rompiendo el hielo.

Red sonrió y agradeció la pequeña broma, Liz siempre facilitaba las cosas.

\- “Lizzie, cariño” empezó Red “yo… no era mi intención ofenderte, ¿sabes? Estoy un poco chapado a la antigua y me pareció que las cosas podrían ser incómodas más tarde si te arrepentías” Red bajó la mirada “Lizzie, te amo mucho, en más de un sentido”

Liz se acercó a Red que estaba junto a la encimera de la cocina y puso una mano sobre la suya acercándose mucho a él. Red cogió su mano y la besó con toda la ternura del mundo mientras no apartaba sus ojos de Liz ni un solo segundo. Liz aprovechó para acercarse aún más y acariciarle la cara con su otra mano.

Los dos sabían que no necesitaban palabras, era más fácil así, reanudando lo que se interrumpió anoche. Tenían muchas cosas que hacerse y pocas que decirse en este mismo momento.

Esta vez fue Red el que no pudo contener su pasión. Dejó de besar su mano y la agarró por la cintura y el cuello mientras besaba su boca ardientemente. No dejaba ni un segundo de acariciar la cintura y el pelo de Liz mientras exploraba su boca haciendo que ella se sintiera abrumada por toda la pasión contenida. 

Oh si, esta vez iba a ser Red el que demostrara a Liz cuanto, cuantísimo la deseaba. Por Dios, la deseaba tanto que dolía. No, esta vez nada ni nadie iba a interrumpirles, todo había quedado tan claro para ellos que parecía que el mundo extraño que les rodeaba volvía a tener sentido.

Se apartó unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos, al ver esos ojos azules como el océano mirándolo con tanta intensidad le subió el vestido. Sonrió al ver su cuerpo y comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajando al pecho mientras se desabrochaba su propia corbata y chaleco a toda prisa.

Liz estaba apoyada contra la encimera de la cocina, nunca en toda su vida se había excitado tanto, ver a Red tan hambriento hizo reírse de las dudas que tenía esa misma mañana. Liz gimió y gimió mientras Red lamía su cuello y pecho, lo cual puso aún más duro a Red si cabe. Cuando Red estaba con los pantalones todavía puestos y la camisa medio desabrochada después de haber tirado al suelo el vestido de Liz, la cogió de los muslos y la montó sobre él llevándola al dormitorio mientras Liz le dirigía la mirada más entregada de toda su vida.

Red abrió la puerta del dormitorio y la depositó suavemente en la cama. Terminó de desvestirse completamente sin romper ni un solo segundo el contacto visual de Liz. Ella se desabrochó el sujetador y comenzó a bajarse las bragas, tarea que completó con urgencia Red. Ahora sí, completamente desnudos los dos, Red volvió a su misión de adorar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Liz, quien estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama procesando todas las sensaciones placenteras que le llegaban.

Cuando Red llegó a su coño gimió de placer al encontrarlo tan húmedo y caliente, cuando probó su sabor pensó que lo que más desearía en el mundo sería lamerlo todos los días de su vida, empapar su cara en sus jugos era un regalo de los dioses.

Quería darle el más brutal de los orgasmos, oh si, Red no se estaba conteniendo ni una pizca esta vez. Introdujo un dedo dentro de ella mientras seguía lamiendo su vulva como un animal sediento. Cuando Liz empezó a gritar Red aumentó sus esfuerzos aún más y justo cuando ella empezó a correrse se incorporó y la penetró mientas con su otra mano seguía estimulando su clítoris.

Los gritos de Liz aumentaban mientras Red la bombeaba con fuerza. Liz se estaba corriendo tan fuerte que empapó las piernas de Red, encadenando un orgasmo detrás de otro, cada uno más intenso que el anterior. 

\- “¡Red…! ¡Oh! ¡Raymond mi amor! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!”

En ese momento Red perdió el poco control que le quedaba y se corrió como nunca en su vida, dentro de ella, mientras Liz apretaba su vagina en un orgasmo final alucinante. 

\- “¡Oh joder Lizzie! Te adoro… aaah”

Y se desplomó sin fuerzas a un lado de la cama, junto a ella, mirándola de lado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Se miraron a los ojos unos minutos sonriendo, sin decirse nada, sudando y respirando con fuerza.

Todo había cambiado entre ellos para siempre. Tenían mucho que contarse, pero después de este acto de unión nada ni nadie les separaría ya.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siéntete libre de opinar o criticar este trabajo. Se agradecen todos los comentarios positivos o negativos, los Kudos me dan la vida!   
> Gracias por leer. He cambiado la calificación a explícito. Espero que os guste.


End file.
